


Looks Like We'll Be Stuck Here For A While

by tomattoan



Category: SuperMansion
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Supermansion - Freeform, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomattoan/pseuds/tomattoan
Summary: Another quick oneshot I got a request for on Tumblr. I love doing these so much!!! Hope you guys enjoy! <3





	Looks Like We'll Be Stuck Here For A While

Rex shut the door hard, soaked from head to toe from the thick raindrops falling outside. He quickly shoved whatever furniture he could find in the small abandoned cabin in front of the door to keep any unwanted intruders from entering. Aliens, huh? Hm. Seemed implausible, but with his luck? Well, he wasn’t exactly surprised. Blazaar probably sent them. Yet another unwelcome ‘gift’ that wouldn’t surprise him in the slightest. He shook his head, hoping to himself that the rest of the team made it safely out of the city until they could come up with a proper plan. That wasn’t the largest of his concerns right now though. 

He flashed a quick glance over at his frenemy, only to see the smaller man cursing to himself in the corner while cradling his injured arm. Rex walked over to him, his face drenched in worry.

“Devizo, let me see it.”

“Absolutely not! You’re not qualified.”

“Just let me see it.” He grabbed Devizo’s arm gently, earning a hiss from the other man in an attempt to get Rex to back off. It wouldn’t work, of course, but it was the most effort he was willing to put in at the moment. He was in pain, yes, but there was no way he would willingly admit that.

It was nothing serious, just a cut. A deep cut, but not one that was life threatening. It wasn’t anything that a bit of rubbing alcohol and bandages wouldn’t fix. It was swelling a bit but that was to be expected. However, before he could attempt to fix it himself, Rex had already dug into Devizo’s first aid kit and poured rubbing alcohol over his wound. The doctor bit his lip and grabbed Rex’s shoulder with his other hand, not expecting the sudden sting against his skin.

“How about you warn a guy next time?”

“Sorry.” Rex replied shortly. He wasn’t. He knew that had he told Devizo what he was doing, he would have protested for an obnoxious amount of time. He carefully started wrapping bandages around his companion’s arm and patted his shoulder. He knew it had to hurt a bit, but it was better than letting him get infected. 

Devizo leaned his head back against the wall and slid to the ground, exhausted from the danger the two had just narrowly escaped. Rex sat next to him, hoping to supply a bit of comfort for his enemy turned friend. He had to tolerate him after all. He did raise his daughter when he wasn’t around.

“Looks like we’ll be stuck here for a while. At least until the rain dies down.”

“Mm. Rex?”

“Yes?”

“What’s the plan?”

“Don’t have one yet.”

Devizo nodded, closing his eyes and grabbing Rex’s hand. Rex flinched at the unexpected touch, but didn’t object to it. In fact, he tightened his grip on the other’s hand. Devizo smiled at this and laid his head against Rex’s shoulder. Real smooth.

“I know you’ll figure it out Rex.”

He would never tell him, but Rex appreciated the words of encouragement. He didn’t exactly dislike the feeling of his former enemy falling asleep against him either. In a way it felt natural to him, like it was meant to be this way. Rex closed his own eyes, more than willing to take a nap himself. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. If Devizo thought he could figure something out, well, there was no way he was going to let him down. He would figure everything out. That is, as soon as the two of them were ready to move away from each other. God knew when that would be. But for now, they would allow themselves the time to rest in each others arms. Hell, why not. They deserved it. If they were going to be stuck here, they should at least be able to make themselves comfortable.


End file.
